


Laundry Room

by Albino_Otaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hetalia, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Perversion, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Otaku/pseuds/Albino_Otaku
Summary: Germany finds himself in the laundry room for much needed relief when he is caught by his roommate.





	Laundry Room

Ludwig honestly did not mean for this to happen. You had asked him to add your clothes in the washer along with his load for convenience, and Ludwig being a gentleman, more than agreed. Without hesitation he took the laundry basket from your hands and headed towards the laundry room, walking in a quick pace to get as much distance as he could.

Once he knew he was out of your peripheral hearing, he let go of his stone-held composure. Digging into the laundry basket, his hands quickly found the piece of clothing he was searching for, a black pair of lacy panties. His thumbs rubbed over the trim lace and damp crotch of the cloth, still warm from just being worn.

One moment he was washing dirty laundry like a good friend and the next thing he knew, he was nose deep into the crotch of a well-worn cloth. His dick in hand, pumping at a vigorous pace making a squelching noise resonate through the small laundry room. The sound of the spin cycle disguising what dirty deeds he was committing.

Ludwig felt disgusting, even filthy for doing this - yet he could not help but to inhale deeply and hold the intoxicating scent in his lungs. He felt dizzy, drunk almost from the addicting scent from the crotch of your underwear. His muscles and back twitched from the pleasure washing over him. His member leaked pre as he inhaled another dose of the addicting musk, tasting and savoring it. Ludwig could barely get off without your scent thrumming through his veins.

His cock swelled in his palm as he tore the fabric from his face, wrapping the cloth around his dick to jerk off with. Within minutes he was close, only a few strokes away from staining the black underwear in thick cum. Just as he Ludwig closed his eyes, the image of your naked body in his mind’s eye, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs accompanied by your voice.

“Ludwig, Are you down here?” You called out from the top of the steps.

Walking down the stairs, you listened to hear for any sign of your friend. He has been down here for a while and you were checking on him to see if he was alright, only to be met by silence and the sound of clothes tumbling inside the washing machine.

As you walked down the steps, you could hear the low sound of groaning and clothes shuffling. You halted your steps, listening closely to identify what was making the odd noise. Initially you thought it was probably the washing machine or possibly an animal that found its way in the basement, until you heard faint whimpering. They were barely audible, but you could get a good guess of what they are coming from.

You scanned the small basement until you found a wall to hide behind, peering around the corner. It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the dim lighting from the single light in the room but could make out the scene perfectly.

Ludwig was there, hunched over the still running washing machine. The dim light illuminizing his back muscles moving with every jerk of his body, his hips humping into his hand. If you were being honest with yourself you could not help but to watch for a moment, admiring his body and appreciated the low groans escaping his mouth. It was so surreal compared to the normally serious man you knew, never even thinking he would act on such humanistic desires.

Just as you decided to leave, it had been the low cry of your name that kept you in place. You were at a loss for words. Was Ludwig thinking about you while he was pleasuring himself? The thought perplexed you, yet even you could not deny that you had thought about him a time or two in private moments. How could you not when he walked around the shared home constantly displaying his hard-earned body.

Although the initial thought of someone masturbating into your underwear should have disgusted you, or even make you angry enough to throw him out for being such a pervert. Yet the growing heat between your legs could not deny that it was hot to know that he was just as disgusting as you were and needed to relieve some stress as well.

You bite your lip as you brought your hands down your pants, cupping yourself through the fabric of your underwear and squeezing. The cloth already soaked through, making it easily pliable to move aside as your finger touched slowly down your lips.

With a stifled moan your fingers work yourself into a pace to match his, eyes fixated on Ludwig’s throbbing member wrapped in a sleeve of cloth. You could tell Ludwig was close to cumming from the way his body stiffened, and hand moved quicker, making your hand follow suit as your thumb pressed into your clit, wanting to reach your end with him.

Ludwig brought the cloth to his face one last time, wanting the memory of your scent lingering in his mind as he came undone. Just as he was about to allow himself to slip into the blinding pleasure of coming undone, he heard the faint sound of whimpering. Ludwig did not even have the time to rip the underwear from his face before he opened his eyes to find you standing in the far corner. His eyes wide open and hand wrapped tightly around his obvious hard-on, pleasure still vibrating through him. The strained look of shame and arousal painted all over his face, almost cumming hands free within that moment.

“Ent-entschuldigung!” Ludwig stuttered, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

His mind is scrambled, he can barely keep a hold on the English language when the woman he was picturing naked was practically in front of him. Who knows how long she had been standing there, if she witnessed him shamelessly rut into her own underwear. It was unbearable.

You approach him cautiously, not sure how to go about the situation - but knowing it was necessary. Now that you confirmed Ludwig felt something for you as well, how could you not act out on it and indulge in some long-kept dreams? 

“Were you thinking about me, Luddy?” You asked, a hint of mischief laces in your voice.

Eyes locked with his, your hand reaching out and wrapping around his swollen cock, his tip weeping from being just on the edge of orgasm. He flinched at the contact but melted into your touch as your hand squeezed gently, earning a groan from the German man. You almost laughed at his large bambi eyes staring back at you, wondering if what was happening was real or if this was all a trick. However, by the way he leaned into your warm touch he did not want it to end.

Not even waiting for a response, you closed the distance between you two with a searing kiss. Your hands immediately traveling up his abs to his chest, feeling the goosebumps rising over his skin. Recovering from his shock, Ludwig gripped your hips and brought you in closer, his hard erection pressing hard against your stomach.

After all those nights burying his face into your dirty laundry, he finally had you in his arms.

Grinding against the stiff hard-on, you brought Ludwig’s face closer to yours. His once slicked back blonde hair, was messy and sticking to his sweat coated forehead. Ludwig peeked down to you, slipping his tongue into your mouth. His fingers slide beneath your panties, grasping your heat. You felt him smile against your lips from the way you froze at his touch.

Ludwig lifted you on top of the running washing machine, making sure you were comfortable enough to continue. Hooking a finger around your underwear and drawing them agonizingly slow down your legs, he looked into your eyes for that permission he so desperately wanted. With the green light given, he kissed down your thighs, widening the gap to meet your slick heat. Feeling his tongue lap over your slit, separating your folds to stroke your clit with his thumb. His muscled arms wrapped around your hips to hold you in a vice grip.

Tortuously slow, he ate you out. You knew he did this more for his own enjoyment than for yours, but the noises you made for him were nowhere near being a downside to that. He switched between lapping at you and slipping his tongue inside while his teeth lightly grazed your clit.

“Fuck.” You whispered and felt him smile against you.

“Oh, Ludwig,” You tried buckling your hips, but his grip was hard. The friction mixed with the suaveness of his oral pattern sent waves through your stomach. You gripped the edge of the washing machine, humming to yourself about the vibration of the spin cycle beginning underneath. Your voice was raspy, breathing hot and heavy as Ludwig began to add pressure to your clit, slow and steady. Your eyes were screwed shut as you quivered at the sense of your muscles tightening. You went from moaning Ludwig’s name to gasping softly and hissing.

You fisted your hands in his hair as he began to devour you. Your voice rose in pitch and volume steadily as he was careful not to make you cum yet. “Fucking delicious” He praised as he wrapped his lips tightly around your clit and your back arched. Securing your legs over his broad shoulders forcefully, Ludwig ate you out with the intent of making you scream.

When you dig your heels into his shoulders, his smile gets wider, knowing that you were on the edge of release. When he slides two calloused fingers into you, you keen, thighs flexing around his head and toes pointed downward. The pace of his hand movements starting off slow and deep, getting a feel for you. His tongue still whirling around your throbbing clit, leaving you feeling completely aroused.

“F-fuck Ludwig don’t stop” You manage to plead as his tongue finds its way back inside you. He looks up at you, watching your body contort, and your eyebrows knit together as you moan out for him. His tongue finds its way to your wet walls, completely tongue fucking your aching hole.

“Cum on my tongue” Ludwig rasped, only taking his mouth off you for a second.

He shoves a finger back inside you, then a second, rubbing and curling them inside your pulsating walls. His pace quickening and mouth completely latching over your throbbing bundle of nerves, wanting you to release over his tongue. It’s not long before you begin to feel that coil in your belly tighten, withering under Ludwig as your body reached its peak.

Ludwig pumped his fingers into you at a steady pace, coaxing you through your first orgasm. His tongue lapping up whatever juices you could offer to him, sucking them greedily as they poured out from you.

When you finally came down from the high, you sat up and pulled at Ludwig’s clothes, his eyes widened, and you stopped to look at him, gauging his reaction. Ludwig read your expression and leaned in, crashing his lips to yours. You continued undressing him before pulling him closer to you. Ludwig grabbed your leg and hooked it over his hips. You moaned as he kissed at your neck and ran his hands up and down your back, trying to touch every part of your body.

He groaned when you reached down and grabbed his cock. You positioned him at your entrance and pulled at his hip to push into you. You both let out a groan as he sank fully into you.

“Fuck, look at you.” A breath rattles in his chest, looking where your body is connected.

“So fucking wet after cumming on my tongue?” He sounds so smug about it that you automatically growl and curl your hands around his shoulders and dig your nails into his skin, just shy of drawing blood. His hands grip your hips in a bruising grip as he lifts you on and off his cock leisurely at a fast pace. You could tell he needed this as much as you did from how desperately he gripped you, wanting to reach both of your ends as quick as possible.

Ludwig reached his hand down and thumbed your clit as you continued to meet your hips with his. You felt yourself clamp down on him and lose any control you had. While you were falling over the edge and into a pit of pure pleasure he rolled you onto your stomach, bending you over the machine and thrust into you at a hard-fast pace.

You can feel him twitching inside you, you knew it wouldn’t be long for him, the question was if he would be able to get you there before cumming himself. In a moment, you are can see the strain on his body as he groans out letting his head fall back still thrusting quickly in and out, surprisingly you feel your walls clench down around his cock as an orgasm washes over you.

“Fuck.” He quickly pulled out while you came and pumped himself a couple times before finishing on your back in ropes of thick, healthy ropes of cum.

It was the strongest orgasm you’d had in a long time—maybe ever—and you weren’t sure how long went by between when it started and when it ended, you just know that eventually your vision faded back and you were greeted with the sight of Ludwig, his cheeks burning crimson red in arousal and embarrassment as.

With the washing machine still and laundry long done, the only sounds resonating through the room were the sounds of your heavy breathing. Ludwig helped you off the washing machine, careful to keep a tight grip over your waist in case your knees gave out from the intense orgasm.

“I think we are due for a much-needed shower.” you suggested, a hint of an open-ended invitation laced in your voice. Ludwig’s chest rumbled deeply, a smile growing on his face, being relieved that hopefully this would not be a onetime thing.


End file.
